Galbadia 500 Endurance Reworked
by Steff ODonnell
Summary: months after the Final battle with Ultimecia everything is fairly calm and quiet for our heroes and then Rinoa leaves the garden without saying anything to anyone but everyone suspects Squall knows where she's gone to, but he starts acting strange and leaves the garden every weekend too. So what's really going on? This is a revamp of the original story I was working on
1. Chapter 1

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Summary: 2 months after the Final battle with Ultamecia everything is fairly calm and quiet for our heroes and then Rinoa leaves the garden without saying anything to anyone but everyone suspects Squall knows where she's gone to, but he starts acting strange and leaves the garden every weekend too. So what's really going on?

Chapter 1: Strange Letters

Balamb Garden was a relatively calm and quite place most weekends with students out of classes for two days and staff and faculty relaxing for a few days. Most ventured out to the City of Balamb or down to the beach to relax on their time off, leaving the Garden fairly quite. Or at least that how most weekends went, this particular Friday evening was an exception to the norm as the settling quite was disturbed as a very excitable burnette went running through the corridors in search of her usual companions.

"Quistis! Hey, Quisty!" The very excited brunette ran up to a tall blonde woman, exiting her class room for the weekend, both of them were wearing there SeeD uniforms, having only just gotten off duty.

"Selphie slow down before you run someone over." Called a tall man wearing a cowboy hat from down the hallway, who was actually in hot pursuit after her.

"Quisty have you seen Squall?" Selphie asked skidding to a halt, out of breath. Quistis thought a moment, when was the last time she'd seen the Commander in question? Breakfast maybe?

"No I haven't seen him since early this morning, why?" she answered leaning against the doorframe behind her as the other man finally caught up to them.

"I got a letter from my friend Luce in Trabia this morning. I really think Squall needs to read it." Selphie said still struggling for breath as she waved a green envelope in Quitis' face.

"Selphie slow down. You want the Garden Commander and our rather reserved friend to read a personal letter from one of your girlfriends from your old school?" The man said not quite as out of breath.

"Yes I do Irvine." Selphie said to her boyfriend, then turned back to Quistis to actually explain herself a little better.

"Luce wrote to me this week to tell me that there was a girl arrested in Trabia city two days ago, the city doesn't have a detention center but the garden does so the girl was brought there. Luce says that Garden went on lock down when the girl was brought in, under grounds that she's a sorceress, she also says that she looks like Rinoa. People aren't to kind to Sorceress' in Trabia after what the last one did. If it is Rin, without Squall she could be in serious trouble." Selphie rushed out.

"Selphie have you thought about this? I mean Squall's a SeeD too and not just any SeeD either, he's Garden Commander and up for promotion." Quistis said with a heavy sigh. She never quite liked Rinoa, but that was because she'd had a crush on Squall herself. However that didn't mean that she disliked the girl either, and though she'd never admit it she was actually greatful that the young sorceress was actually on their side.

"Yes, I know that but he's also her knight, and thats gotta count for something." Selphie exclaimed, it was clear that the girl was distressed at the thought of closest friend she'd had in Balamb being in trouble of any kind.

"She's got a point there Quistis." Irvine agreed with Selphie with a thoughtful look on his face. Quistis heaved another sigh punctuated with an eye roll.

"The Headmaster would know where he is, Squall tends to disappear on weekends when he's not on assignment." Quistis said

"Great can you take the letter to the Headmaster, I'm sure he'll get it to Squall." Selphie asked holding out a pale green envelope. She never went up to the headmasters office without Squall.

"May I read it to back up my case to the headmaster?" Quistis asked agreeing to take the letter up but not promising any hasty results, as she accepted the letter

"Yeah, go ahead. Thanks Quisty." Selphie said bouncing off down the hallway with Irvine in tow.

Quistis shook her head and read Selphie's letter on her way up to the Headmasters office. She managed to read it twice before arriving at the office andfound herself agreeing with Selphie, that Rinoa really could be in trouble and Squall would probably be the only one able to help her regardless of what may have occurred monthes before. The question now was, where was Commander Squall Leonhart, and why did Rinoa Heartilly Caraway leave the garden three months ago without saying anything to anyone. The only person who could possibly know anything about it was Squall, her knight, a SeeD and her boyfriend as far as any of them still in lay the problem, Squall was always working and disturbing him was like signing your own death warrant, he was known for his rather chilly personality. When he wasn't working he more often than not, couldn't be found anywhere in the Garden, or on its external grounds, so where was he?

Quistis walked into the reception area of the Headmasters office and the secretary Xu, a long time friend of hers looked up, and offered a smile in greeting.

"Instructor Trepe, business I assume?" the woman with short brown hair asked pleasantly.

"Yes Xu, I need to speak to the Headmaster, its urgent." She said revealing no details.

"Just a moment please, he was just about finished for the day." Xu said picking up the telephone on her desk and hitting the speed dial for her bosses line.

"Sir Instructor Trepe to see you, she says its urgent."Xu said then waited for a response. Quistis already knew that the Head master would see her, she was considered one of his own children and next to the missing commander, his favorite SeeD.

"Okay you can go right in Quistis." She told Quistis putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Thanks Xu, I'll see you later." Quistis said disappearing into the office with a small wave over her shoulder at her friend.

"Ah Instructor Trepe, what can I do for you today?" the Kind old headmaster asked. Quistis saluted and then wasted no time getting to the reason she was there, Selphies letter.

"Headmaster Cid, I need to find Commander Leonhart, regarding a letter Ms. Tilmitt received this morning." She said. Then took a breath. Squall was probably going to kill them for disturbing his weekend, whatever he was doing.

"Sir, we've looked all over the garden, well Selphie and Irvine looked allover the Garden and could not find him, and it is of utmost importance that we speak with him immediately."

"Squall, isn't at the Garden at the moment I'm afraid. He's away on personal business for the weekend. If I may ask what has a letter Selphie received got to do with Squall?" Cid asked thoroughly confused by the thought. Squall tended not to socialize a whole lot, and while he did consider the hyper brunette a friend, Cid highly doubted that he'd met any of the girls other friends outside the circle of his usual companions and teammates.

"Sir, the letter states that a girl was arrested in Trabia the other day she's being held in the Trabia Garden detention center, Selphie's friend is concerned and even convienced that the girl is Squall's…. Um… girlfriend…. Rinoa, and after reading the letter myself, I'm almost positive it is her. Selphie, Irvine, and myself believe that if this girl is in fact Rinoa then she's in danger because of …. Well…. You know, she is actually a sorceress." Quistis said as calmly as she could.

Cid was obviously thinking hard about what she's said. He leaned forward on his desk in a flustered sort of gesture, as if conflicted about disturbing the young commander while he was away, but caught in the same notion that Squall would be upset so to speak if Rinoa was infact in trouble and he didnt know.

"Unfortunately, I cannot contact Squall directly where he is, mobile phones don't work out there, but I can send a messenger in to him in a matter of hours. Let me have the letter, I'll send it out to him immediately." Cid said reaching for a pen and piece of paper to write his own note explaining what was going on. Quistis put the letter in the green envelope on the desk.

"Sir, where may I ask, is Squall?" she asked mostly out of curiosity.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that Instructor, if he has not told you himself, then he doesn't want anyone to know just yet, where it is he spends his time away from Garden."

"Understood sir, has he… has Squall ever mentioned anything about Rinoa leaving out garden three months ago? I mean everyone here and in the city loved her despite her… condition. There was really no reason for her sudden departure that any of us know of." Quistis asked the question that had been on everyones mind since Rinoa left and Squall turned into an overworked shadow. Cid looked up at her.

"No he's never mentioned anything to me about her reason for leaving, I'm not even sure if he knew why she left, there are are of course suspicions as to why. Anyway let me finish wirting this and get it sent off to Squall." Cid said and dismissed Quistis.

2 hours later at the Balamb Speedway

A man with spiked blonde hair was watching the time clock as another man on a black and blue race bike flew by him at break neck speeds. Something was off with the bike itself and the rider was trying to compensate for it, causing him to loose time on his laps.

"Hey Strife! Theres a messenger from Balamb Garder here to see Leonhart!" A rather large colored man with a gun arm called out from the tower over looking the track. The blonde man man no notion that he'd heard the other man calling to him, as he shook his head checking the clock again and making a notation on the clipboard in his hand.

"Cloud!" the big man tried again to get the other mans attention as he noticed the rider out on the track slowing down.

"Yeah Barret, I'll be right there." Cloud called over his shoulder flagging the racer in. There was something off and he needed to deal with it. Until the issue was fixed with the bike itself, there was no point doing time trials.

The biker came to a stop mere inches from Cloud. He pulled off his helmet, his dark hair wet with sweat fell into his eyes. His stormy blue eyes confused as to why he was being called in, he had at least ten more laps to go, unless he'd lost count.

"What did you call me in for I still have another lap?" He exclaimed, he didnt want to stop early, yes the bike was lagging alittle, but Barret and Cid had just finished with a top end rebuild earlier that day, it just needed to be worked in. Or so he felt anyway.

"You're done for today Squall. I wanna check out your bike, something seems strange about that last lap you ran. You'll do time trials tomorrow. For now head up to the tower office with Barret, theres a Messenger from Balamb Garden here to see you." Cloud told him waving at the big man on the tower balcony looking down at them. Squall directed his attention up towards the tower away from his crew chief, as he snapped the kick stand down into place and shut the bike off handing Cloud the key.

"A messenger from the Garden? Did something happen?" Squall asked dismounting and heading up the steps to the tower with his helmet in one hand and unzipping his jacket with the other. Cloud just shrugged and went to attend Squalls bike.

In the tower office the messenger from the Garden looked at the back door nervously as the big man that had taken his messenge down to the track below came back with his commander in a black and blue practise suit with his helmet in one hand and a accepting a bottle of water from the other man with the other.

"Commander Leonhart." The Messenger saluted. Squall waved him off, he was off duty out here the last thing he wanted was to be saluted at this second.

"I didn't know you race motorcycles, Sir." The messenger said relaxing slightly at the sight of Squall setting his helmet down on a table beside a row of lockers, before he stripped off his jacket. Squall rolled his eyes readjusting his t-shirt which had ridden up underneath his jacket before taking a long drink from his water bottle

"Race motorcycles… Kid this young man is the youngest fastest racer this side of the world. He just won the Timber 15 and the Centra Inter City races. As well as some other exhibitions." Barret exclaimed. Squall glared at the big man, he did not want the Garden knowing what it was he was doing in his off time.

"You'll say nothing about any of this to anyone Cadet." Squall said with a pointed glare.

"Yes, Sir." The Cadet said straightening up again.

"Why has the Garden sent a messenger out here to find me?" Squall asked suspicious. The cadet handed Squall the letter from the headmaster.

"A letter from the headmaster, you're to call him as soon as you read it Sir." Squall nodded, taking the envelope, making a mentle note to see about getting a phone put into his room out here so that this wouldnt happen again.

"You're dismissed, remember not a word to anyone, it may just cost you your job." Squall said, not really meaning it, but it did deliver his point.

"Yes Sir." The Cadet saluted and hurried off. Squall took the letter and headed to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed before heading to his room in the Team Complex at the speedway. in the last couple of months Squall had come to think of the place as his home away from home, the place he went when he needed to unwind from a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Last time on the G-500:

Squall took the letter and headed to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed before heading to his room in the Team Complex at the speedway. in the last couple of months Squall had come to think of the place as his home away from home, the place he went when he needed to unwind from a long week.

Chapter 2: Mission Girlfriend

In the locker room Squall stripped his practice suit off and sat on the bench in front of his locker in a t-shirt and his boxers. He turned the headmasters letter around in his hands a couple of times, wondering if something happened at the garden, why else would they track him down at the speedway, where he went for personal reasons on his time off. Squall quit wondering, it wasnt going to get anything accomplished anyway and opened the letter quickly. He pulled out a folded piece of paper with the garden insignia on it, the same stationary that could be found on his own desk and a pale green envelope that had already been opened. The green envelope was addressed to Selphie, from someone in Trabia, why it was enclosed with a messenger was beyond him. Squall unfolded the piece of paper baring Balamb Gardens insignia first and read it to himself hoping for a few answers as to why he was being bothered on his weekend away.

_Squall,_

_ Enclosed is a letter Selphie Tilmitt received from her friend Luce in Trabia this morning. Upon reading said letter Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Myself have deemed it important you receive it immediately._

_The letter regards a young woman who was arrested in Trabia city the other day we are convinced that it is indeed a matter for you to look into._

_ I would not otherwise bother you, when you take so little time off away from the Garden and away from your job, please call with your intentions upon reading the letter._

_Headmaster Cid Kramer_

Squall frowned at the note. 'Why would I be interested in a girl who was arrested around the other side of the world?' He thought confused, he really had no clue what was going on, there was no one in trabia that he knew personally, and the last time he'd been there, things were more than a little tense. Squall pulled Selphie's letter out of the green envelope and began to read it.

_Hey Selphie,_

_ How are ya? All your friends back in Trabia miss you and we're all doing well. Except Lily she's got the fu, but never mind all that, I didn't write this letter for all that stuff this time around. No I have written to you because of something that happened this morning, it will have been 3 days past by the time you receive this letter though and I hope it won't be too late by then._

_ This morning I saw a couple of city guards bring in a girl with long black hair with red highlights. She wore a pair black jeans and black turtleneck sweater under a long blue duster that went to the floor. It had angels wings on the back too. All I could think when I saw her was ofthat girl with you and your friends when you were here several months ago after Sorceress Ultimecia had blown our garden up._

_ What drew my attention was that she was under arrest and she kept saying that she hadn't done anything but step off the train. I may not know your friend well but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't call her your friend if she wasn't a good person. I'm pretty sure that this is the same girl that was close to your commander when you were here last and thought I should write to tell you. Wasn't she a Sorceress that fought other Sorceress' or something? Either way she struck me as very nice. However if she is indeed a Sorceress, then she is indeed in trouble. The faculty here firmly believe that all Sorcressesare the root of all evil and must be erradicated. Theres nothing but rumor right now but its said that the girl is being taken to Esthar at the end of the week._

_ She's being held in our Garden detention center, if she really is your friend I think she may be in danger because the SeeDs here don't care if she's a good Sorceress or not or even if she's had her powers neutralized, they'll hurt her._

_Just thought you should know, so you could tell your Commander, the whole thing is very hush hush here right now, and Officer Mercer keeps spouting nonsense about preparing for the worse._

_-Your friend Luce_

Squall read the letter a second time before getting up pulling on a clean pair of jeans and changing into a clean t-shirt before pulling on his usual leather jacket, he grabbed everything out of his locker he would need with him and left the locker room, almost running right into his trainer's girlfriend.

"Oh Squall honey, Cloud's looking for ya, he's down in the garage." The very busty woman with long black hair and very short skirt said. Squall nodded slinging his standard issue garden duffle bag over his shoulder and shifting his gunblade case to his left hand.

"Are you going somewhere dear, I was sure you had time trials for the G-500 tomorrow?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah I'm supposed to do time trials tomorrow…" he said losing his train of thought

"But…" she prompted.

"I've gotta go to Trabia. SeeD duty calls among other things." He informed her,not wanting to over think the situation just yet. He still remembered quite clearly the circumstances to Rinoa's leaving Balamb to begin with and he wasnt sure how she was going to handle his just showing up to try to get her out of trouble.

"I see when will you be back?" she asked, not pressing the issue. Squall was a very private person and being high ranked in the military as he was, he had his fair share of secrets.

"Not sure yet, I'll go talk to Cloud about it now." Squall Said heading off to the garage.

Cloud was bent over Squall's racing bike, when Squall walked into the garage. "God damn!" Cloud cursed loudly but was obviously happy with himself. He'd discovered the problem with Squall's bike lagging

"Cloud, I've got to go." Squall said, digging through his duffle bag after setting his gunblade case down for his cell phone, at the bay door

"What!?" Cloud exclaimed straightening up and knocking a wrench off his work bench with a crash.

"Squall man, you can't go yet you have time trails for the Galbadia 500 Endurance tomorrow. That is the race that will make you or break you man." Cloud said exasperated.

"I know, but a letter came from the garden. I have to go, there are things that matter more in this world than a race." He explained finding his phone.

"You on duty?" Cloud asked, he had assumed that the SeeD Commander was off duty for the next couple days. He usually was if he came to the Speedway.

"Always when it comes to my girlfriend." Squall said without hesitation. Cloud thought about it a moment, before nodding. Though he couldnt remember Squall having ever mentioned a girlfriend before.

"You got her pregnant didn't ya" he said thoughtfully. Squall fell over, in shock and surprise. Why on earth would that be the first thing to come to mind?

"No, I did not get her pregnant. We haven't got that far, but I haven't seen her in about 3 months. I got a letter, a friend thinks she's in trouble so I gotta go." Squall said picking himself up off the floor.

"Alright, Alright. I'm just messing with ya Squall no need to get so bent out of shape. Go on then, you have two weeks to do the time trails for the G-500, with any luck you'll qualify."

"I'll blow the numbers off the chart when I get back. Later Cloud." Squall said leaving the garage. He hit the Gardens number on speed dial on his phone as he headed to his street bike. It was iffy at best where he got reception this far out.

"Hello you've reached the Balamb Garden Operators Desk how may I help you?"

"This is Commander Squall Leonhart; put me through to Headmaster Cid Kramer."

"Please punch in your verification code." Squall did so, and mounted his motorcycle.

"Just a moment please." The operator said and a moment later the phone connected to Cid's Office.

"Hello, Cid Kramer's office." Came the headmaster's tired old voice.

"Headmaster, its Commander Squall Leonhart." Squall said securing his duffle bag and gunblade case then putting his gloves on.

"You got the letter then?"

"Yes, I'm headed for the train station."

"This will be classified as an on duty mission Squall, your objective to retrieve Miss Heartilly safely, though I don't think I really need to tell you that."

"No Sir and yes Sir. I don't expect this will take long." Squall said.

"You've got you uniform?" Cid asked

"Yes, I always have it when away from the garden." Squall verified.

"Good, you'll need it upon arriving at Trabia Garden."

"Very well, I will speak with you upon my return." Squall said.

"Squall one more thing"

"Sir?"

"Good Luck, with you qualifying run for the Galbadia 500 Endurance"

"You know about that?"

"I assumed that was why you were spending so much time at the speedway."

"Thank You Sir. I'll probably be back at the garden before I do my time trails though."

"Very well. Be mind full of you surroundings in Trabia Commander." Cid gave a final warning before hanging up.

Squall pushed the end button on his phone and put it in his pants pocket, before pulling his helmet on and snapping the visor down. He started his engine and took off like only a very skilled racer could. He was headed to the trainstation in Balamb, and from there to Trabia and all he could do was hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Last time on G-500:

Squall pushed the end button on his phone and put it in his pants pocket, before pulling his helmet on and snapping the visor down. He started his engine and took off like only a very skilled racer could. He was headed to the trainstation in Balamb, and from there to Trabia and all he could do was hope for the best.

Chapter 3: SeeD Commander and Sorceress Knight

Squall spent most of the train ride to Trabia City asleep since he couldn't really do much else any way and sleeping was as good a skill as any when on a mission. Sleep was veiwed much like food to most SeeDs, you take advantage of it any chance you get, particularly when on mission or assignment, mostly because you had no clue when the next chance would be.

When he arrived at the station four and a half hours after leaving Balamb, he was already dressed in his SeeD uniform having changed on the train,and ready for just about anything, knowing Cid he would have called ahead to Trabia Garden to have someone meet Squall at the station. Squall spotted a hyper young lady in a garden uniform coming towards him.

' Are they all that hyper active from Trabia?' Squall thought to himself envisioning Selphies hyper personality at home.

"Hi ya." She saluted him; he returned the gesture shouldering his duffle bag, and picking up his gunblade case.

"Are you Commander Leonhart?" she asked even though his uniform clearly stated that he was indeed the SeeD commander.

"Yes. Commander Squall Leonhart out of Balamb, and you are?" He confirmed.

"Oh good, I'm Luce Kimble. Our Headmaster sent me to meet you here. I'm a friend of Selphie's" she said enthusiastically.

"You wrote the letter about Rinoa?" Squall asked, her name struck a chord on his memory.

"Is that her name? The pretty girl that was with you last time you were here?" She asked. Squall nodded in answer not really sure how much he should say to her.

"Its very pretty, yes I wrote the letter to Selphie. The head master doesn't know I did. Neither does anyone else. They're trying to keep the whole thing under wraps, but the whole Garden knows she's down there, and only under speculation. I know that it breaks proticol to go against my superiors but I thought it was only right you were informed Sir." She babbled on, leading him out to the garden car parked near the stations entrance. Squal listened, but wished she'd give him the facts without the mile long story.

"You're gonna save her right?" Luce asked. Squall looked at her squarely.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I didn't." he answered confusing the girl. They got in the car with Luce driving them out to Trabia Garden and playing tour guide along the way.

"You know I don't understand you. You're the Commander of Balamb Garden, a wickedly high ranked SeeD officer, but you're a Sorceress Knight too." She said puzzled. It wasnt the first time he'd been asked about it.

"It's complicated." He said using his standard short answers and monotone voice.

"Selphie once told me that Rinoa was your girlfriends name." Luce said trying to make conversation.

"It is." He said looking out the window at the fast approaching garden. Luce entered the Parking lot and found the numbered space for the car.

"Well here we are sir. Shall I take you to the Headmaster?" she asked. As they got out of the car and Squall collected his belongings.

"Yes, thanks" Squall answered adjusting his pack and shifting his gunblade case and checking to make sure his phones ringer was off and set to vibrate before putting it in his pants pocket.

Luce wordlessly led Squall to the Headmasters office, in fact everyone they saw in the corridors was silent and upon seeing the Commander of another garden they saluted and hung their heads hurrying away. Something was not right here at this garden and Squall would put that in his own report later. They entered the reception area of the headmasters office, and his secretary looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Luce saluted and hurried away.

"I'm Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden here to see Headmaster Rei Talmer." Squall said with quite a bit of authority. The secretary still obviously a Cadet swallowed nervously and saluted. Squall returned it carefully.

"Just a moment Sir." She said picking up the phone on her desk and connecting to the inner offices line.

"Pardon me Headmaster Talmer, Commander Leonhart form Balamb Garden is here to see you." She said. She looked up at Squall with soft eyes as she listened to her bosses reply.

"Yes Sir, Understood." She answered him, and put the phone carefully back in its cradle.

"You may go in Commander, we'll prepare a room for you while you meet with the Headmaster." She said. Squall nodded and headed for the inner chambers door.

"Commander Leonhart. Would you like me to take your things to your room for you?" she asked standing up. Squall shook his head.

"No that's alright I'll take care of them myself." He said going into the inner office.

"Commander Squall Leonhart. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Headmaster Rei Talmer." The man who looked to be in his 60s said offering a hand shake. Squall shook the mans hand. but had an uneasy feeling about him.

"Did Tilly not take your things to your room?" he asked indicting the heavy black case and duffle bag Squall carried.

"No, I told her I'd hold onto them myself for now. The last time I was in Trabia it wasn't the friendliest place in regards to myself and my company at the time." Squall answered honestly

"I see, so what is it that's brought you to Trabia Garden anyway Commander?" the headmaster asked waving to the chair in front of his desk. Squall sat and put his things down beside him.

" A girl actually." Squall said. Meeting Talmer's eyes. The older man looked like he was going to play dumb for a second and not tell Squall anything, however he like many others succumbed to Squalls icy gaze.

"A girl? What girl, there are many here in Trabia" The headmaster said coyly not really wanting to give up any information on the girl in his detention center.

"She was arrested in the city three days ago and brought here. She was wearing black and blue. Has long black hair. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly." Squall said leveling a glare at the older man for playing games with him. Talmer visibly paled, in his years he'd never encountered anyone like Squall before.

" Oh, that girl. Yes she's here, in our detention center. She's very dangerous Commander. How did you even hear that she was here?"

"Only if you're a danger to the world, is she a danger to you." Squall said choosing to ignore Talmers question.

"She is a Sorceress Commander, surely you understand why she's been arrested, she's to be taken to the sorceress memorial in two days." Talmer stressed the danger he thought he knew.

"I am perfectly aware of what Miss Heartilly is Headmaster. You don't seem to understand, she is no threat to anyone, she fights sorceress' in fact she was one of the six who defeated Ultimecia. I should know I was there. And Headmaster Talmer I would not lie to you, I am Rinoa's knight, so I know the extent of her power." Squall said evenly. He really didnt like where this argument was going.

"Come again boy. You're a exceptionally high ranked SeeD and a Sorceress Knight?" Talmer was stunned. Squall sat unblinking, completely unphased by the mans shock. It always surprised people when they heard it for the first time.

"That's right, I'm both SeeD and Knight and I'm here to take Rinoa home."

"If what you say is true then you'll have no problem if I call your Headmaster at Balamb Garden." Talmer said.

"No go ahead, he'll just tell you the same thing. His name is Cid Kramer." Squall encouraged Talmer, he wasnt usually so forward, but he found himself enjoying watching the other man squirm. there was something he really didnt like about the Headmaster here in Trabia and Squall had every intention of getting his way on this matter, no matter which meathods he had to implore to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Last time on G-500:

"No go ahead, he'll just tell you the same thing. His name is Cid Kramer." Squall encouraged Talmer, he wasnt usually so forward, but he found himself enjoying watching the other man squirm. there was something he really didnt like about the Headmaster here in Trabia and Squall had every intention of getting his way on this matter, no matter which meathods he had to implore to do it.

Chapter 4: Strange Behavior

Headmaster Talmer did indeed call Cid at Balamb Garden, and just as Squall had already said Cid told Talmer the same thing. That Squall was indeed the SeeD Commander of Balamb Garden as well as a Sorceress knight. When Talmer got off the phone he looked rather perplexed by the whole matter. He proceeded to wage a war with himself though Squall thought it had more to do with pride than with integrity

"I'm sorry Commander, but I just cannot release the Sorceress. I refuse to put the Cadets here in danger." Talmer insisted once again.

"Headmaster Talmer you don't seem to understand that I'm in a very complex position here. I have already told you myself and had my superior back me up that Rinoa is not dangerous. Now it's in my nature and is my duty as a SeeD to not harm anyone in the garden unless corrupt. However mark my words I will take this garden apart with my bare hands if need be to have Rinoa released, as part of my duty as her knight and as her significant other." Squall bit out dangerously quiet. Talmer swallowed and Squall could see he had shaken the headmaster. Talmer began to nod, finally it was starting to sink in, he had detained the wrong Sorceress and pissed off the wrong man

"Alright, alright. I'll release her. But you will be responsible for her here in the garden." Talmer said swallowing hard. He wasnt so sure he wanted to find out just wha Squall might be capable of, if he didnt release the girl.

"We'll be gone on the first train in the morning. Provided Miss Heartilly is in any shape to be travelling. " Squall assured him. Talmer picked up his phone again and called down to the detention block.

"Commander Leonhart of Balamb Garden will be down in moments to release Sorceress Rinoa. He has agreed to take full responsibility for her." Talmer said simply and hung up. Squall nodded and stood up taking his things in one hand.

"Good Day Headmaster." Squall saluted, Talmer returned it, and Squall left.

Outside in the main office the Headmasters Secretary, Tilly stood by.

"Your room is ready Commander. Shall I have someone take your things for you?" she asked. Squall nodded.

"Yes thanks. Where is the room located?" He asked setting his things down by her desk as she handed him a key card.

"Room 425, in the dormitory. Is that alright?" she asked knowing that as a Commander he probably had a house outside of the garden.

"Yes that's fine. I live in Balamb Garden anyway." He clarified.

Squall left the office with Tilly saluting as he went out the door. Squall quickly made his way to the felt as though he'd already wasted far too much time arguing with the Headmaster today. A Cadet was waiting for the elevator and looked up at Squall's approach. The cadet saluted. Squall returned it quickly.

"Can you tell me which level the detention center is on Cadet?" Squall asked still in a monotone, the question itself was relatively normal, considering his job.

"Level B1 Sir." The cadet said clearly, almost afraid to stammer. The elevator opened and both entered pushing the button for the level they wanted. The cadet glanced at Squall as the elevator started, as if he recognized him rather than just the uniform.

"Sir if I might ask, are you here because of the girl that was arrested in town?" the cadet asked. Squall glanced at him, wondering if the young cadet knew anything about it.

"Yes." He answered in his usual manner.

"Sir, I know she's a sorceress and all, but I believe she's a good person, and I'm not alone." The boy answered honestly, much to Squall's surprise.

"Oh?" Squall wasnt going to give anything away just yet. The less people that actually know his position the better, at least until he got Rinoa out of Trabia.

"Most of the cadets, even some of the officers here think that way."

"I see." Squall carefully kept his answers short and neutral.

"You're gonna take her away though, to the Sorceress memorial right? I mean why wouldn't you, thats what SeeD does, and you're the leader of SeeD." The cadet was seriously worried about Rinoa and becausse of that Squall wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to reassure the Cadet that she would be alright.

"I am here to take her away." He started but got cut off

"I knew it, Sir she doesn't deserve it."

"But, not to the Memorial. I'm taking Miss Heartilly home to Balamb Garden." He finished levelly as though he hadn't been interrupted. The cadet's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"She lives in a garden?"

"Yes. With her Knight." Squall said just as the elevator opened and the cadet got off on the main floor. The elevator dorrs slid shut and Squall continued down to the right level for the detention center, and got off. A SeeD officer stood waiting for him by the elevator. She was rather hard looking with far to much make up as far as he was concerned.

"Commander Leonhart?" she asked.

"Yes." He confirmed who he was.

"Officer Emily Mercer. This way please." She said looking him up and down almost like a hungry wolf before turning and starting down the corridor.

"Is it lonely at the top?" she asked out of the blue confusing him, as they walked down the corridor towards the cell block.

"What?" Squall questioned Mercer.

"You're the top chain of Command at your Garden, isn't it lonely?" She asked again, she was bold and rather braisen in Squals mind.

"No." Squall answered going into his auto- defense mode. Who the heck was this woman to ask personal questions like that of a superior officer without the thought to so much as look embarrassed about it.

"Oh, well if ever you need anything you know where to find me." She said dropping the hint that she was more than available to his needs when they stopped in front of Rinoa's cell. She was being kept in solitary confinement, and had she been an ordinary Sorceress it wouldnt have been enough to contain her.


	5. Chapter 5

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Last time on G-500:

"Oh, well if ever you need anything you know where to find me." She said dropping the hint that she was more than available to his needs when they stopped in front of Rinoa's cell. She was being kept in solitary confinement, and had she been an ordinary Sorceress it wouldnt have been enough to contain her.

Chapter 5:

Officer Emily Mercer cautiosly opened the door to Rinoa's Cell and stepped back for Squall to get a good look through the gloom. Squall stood in the doorway of the walled in steel cell, the room had no windows, only a slat of bars in the door. A caged in flourecent light over head, the only source of light in the cell. Squall frowned at the sight before him. Mercer stood back afraid of Rinoa though at this moment she had more reason to be afraid of Squall and just didnt know it yet. Rinoa sat curled into a small ball in the far corner of the cell, her arms wrapped around her mid section and hidden under her sweater with her knees drawn in to her chest. A lunch tray still full of what appeared to be cold soup and bread lay untouched just inside the door. Mercer noticed that it caught the young Commanders eye.

"She hasn't eaten since she's been here, hasn't moved out of that spot for that matter." She said with a shrug, she really didn't care for the prisoners that were brought in so long as they weren't causing problems.

"She keeps repeating the word squall. The other guard shift believes she's trying to invoke a massive snow storm to punish us for keeping her captive. I'm inclined to agree." Mercer said. Squall stepped into the cell, over the tray, stripping his gloves off and stuffing them in his back pocket out of the way as he approached her.

"Hey are you nuts? Or just have a death wish? You can't go in there without protection against her spells." Mercer gasped taking a step forward. Rinoa still hadn't moved. Squall waved Mercer off in annoyance, his patience wouldnt last much longer. He walked right over to Rinoa and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to look at him. Her face was tear-stained and her skin was pale. It took a moment for her eyes to focus on him.

"Squall… I shouldn't have left…" She whispered, searching his eyes for traces of hurt, or betrayal, she found none.

"Ssh. I'm here. Come on lets get you outta here." He whispered back frowning down at her wrists, now in plain sight. They'd put odine bangles on her to keep her magic in check. Little did they know the bangles wouldnt do much good if Rinoa got good and mad. He'd seen her over load them before, but in the state she was currently in they were over kill, and he was getting madder by the second at the thought. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Squall. I just want to go home." She murmured. Squall reached down and unlatched the bangles letting them drop to the floor with a distinctly metallic clang. Squall rubbed her back gently, and picked her up.

"Alright, first lets get you rested and cleaned up, then I'll take you home." He said walking out of the cell. Mercers jaw dropped in utter surprise. First he released he was carrying her, now he was carryng her out himself, what was going on here?

"You didn't get electrocuted or burned." She said in disbelief. Squall looked at her with disgust on his face.

"Of course I didn't she's a person, just like everyone else, not an electromagnet." Squall said barely containing his temper.

"Commander she's a Sorceress." Mercer argued pointlessly

"Squall, I'm cold." Rinoa muttered against his neck.

"There she goes with that squall stuff again. Now without this odine bangles we're infor it."

"Officer Mercer, just because she's a sorceress that doesn't mean she isn't a person, and a good person for that matter. We've learned first hand that not all Soceresses are evil, she is in fact the second Sorceress of Light, and the first one to any form of power." Squall said walking down the corridor and stopped at the elevator, to look back at Mercer.

"Oh and Mercer, she's not casting a spell, she's calling my name." Squall said before the elevator doors closed. Mercer stared after them and blinked in surprise.

In the elevator Squall pushed the button for the forth floor dormitory. Rinoa had drifted off to sleep. Squall shifted her a little in his arms, Rinoa's arms were still around his neck. He glanced down at her. Out in the light she really did look paler then usual and her eyes appeared bruised from lack of sleep. She was lighter then normal, she couldn't be anymore then 80lbs. She couldn't have been eating properly for quite some time. This took more than the week she'd been in holding here in Trabia, and he wanted, no needed to know what had happened after she'd left the Garden the way she had.

"Rin what happened to you?" Squall whispered as the doors to the dormitory level slid open and he stepped off the elevator. Walking down the main corridor, it didn't take long for Squall to find the room he'd been assigned in the guest block. He awkwardly swiped his key card through the lock and walked immediately took Rinoa into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed pulling the blanket up over her after removing her boots. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before going out to the living area for his gear bag. As much as he wanted to trust the Garden Faculty, the fact of the matter was that he didnt outside of his own Garden, not when it came to Rinoa anyway.


End file.
